Before The Dawn
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: OS. "¿Volverás esta noche?", pregunté angustiada. "Siempre, como todas las noches antes del amanecer".  Y salió por la puerta, rompiendo mi corazón en mil cachos. OoC y escenas no aptas para menores o muy sensibles. para Triana Cullen. Leer nota de autor.


_**Disclaimer**_: Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo sólo me encargo de lo que Meyer no sería capaz de escribir.

_**Advertencia:**_ Este fic ha sido todo un desafio para mí, y se trata de una visión algo más clásica y salvaje del vampirismo. Este mundo no es un cuento de hadas (más bien, un cuento de hadas algo gótico), y durante la lectura se pueden encontrar escenas que puedan herir la sensibilidad y tengan un alto contenido sexual y violento, no apto para menores y gente sensible. Si entras en este fic, estás advertido como es mi deber hacerlo.

_**Recomendación musical:**_ Before the Dawn (Evanescence)/ A shot in the dark (Within temptation)

**_Nota de la autora:_** Este fic ha sido el resultado de una apuesta fallida entre _**Triana Cullen **_y yo debido al TparamoreTcontest (de paso agradecer a las 42 personas que me votaron y consiguieron que quedase en un magnifico tercer lugar). Sí, yo he perdido la apuesta, y si teneis algo en contra del fic, echadle la culpa a ella, yo sólo me limito a superar mis limites para tenerla a ella contenta. En, fin, espero que te guste el fic, **Tany**, y tengas dosis saludables de Edward vestidito de cuero.

El caso, es que Tany y yo, hemos hecho otra apuesta, que seguramente, esta vez ganaré yo. Ella está segurisima que este fic conseguirá en un mes más de cuarenta rrs. La verdad, y lo siento mucho, yo soy muy esceptica en ese aspecto. Pero como se ha empeñado en que sí, hemos hecho la apuesta que si yo consigo más de cuarenta rrs en un mes (hasta el 18 de mayo), yo tendré que escribir un OS lemmon para ella y las cuarenta primeras personas que dejen un rr. Aparte de tener que mandar a Edward vestidito de cuero a vuestras casas ( sólo tendrá la katana si alguna en lugar de dejarme un bonito rr, me pone en alerta) _**¿Quien ganara? ¿Triana o yo?**_  
>El reto está echado...<p>

Y para que os sirva de ayuda, sólo recordar que este fic se trata de OS. Eso significa que no va a tener continuación de ningun tipo, por mucho que me lo pongais en los rrs. Así que si en lugar de poner un story alert, **me dejais un rr**, os estaría mucho más agradecida.

Maggie ^^)))

* * *

><p><em><strong>Before the Dawn<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Entonces permíteme no volver a despertar otra vez, y tal vez esta noche volaremos muy lejos. Estaremos perdidos hasta el amanecer.<strong>_ —Before the Dawn (Evanescence)

* * *

><p><em><strong>A<strong>__bracé su cuerpo con mis brazos y piernas como si me fuese la eternidad en ello. Tenía la vana ilusión que si estrechaba su masculino y cálido cuerpo, cediendo el mío a una acogedora presión, se detuviese el tiempo._

_Mas nunca había tenido el poder de controlar los cielos y el alba empezaba a despuntar._

_Un ultimo beso y caería junto a la noche feliz en mi lecho. _

_Su miembro entró con decisión en mi intimidad y, raspando los últimos instantes de oscuridad, nuestros cuerpos temblaban y se estremecían ante la intensidad del momento. Mi espalda se arqueó por la fuerza del orgasmo. Aún faltaba para el suyo._

_Justo cuando el primer rayo de sol venció las penumbras de la habitación, mi interior se llenó de su cálida semilla, agotando sus fuerzas y rindiéndose en mis brazos._

_Aún había tiempo de un último beso, una tenue caricia en mi rostro y palabras de amor arrancadas en el éxtasis amoroso._

_Con reticencia, tuve que dejarle partir y ser abrazada por la nada._

_Me coloqué de lado para ver, con pena, como se iba vistiendo. Al sonreírme, le correspondí con esfuerzo y dejé soltar un suspiro sobre la almohada. En las sabanas, aún persistía su olor._

_Sus cálidos labios rozaron la fría piel de mi frente y el calor inundó mi cuerpo una vez más. En esos instantes, mi inmóvil corazón volvía a la vida como si le hubiesen dado un impulso para volver a latir. Las ilusiones tenían el poder de producir dolor._

_Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando se puso el abrigo, dispuesto a marcharse. _

_Antes de hacerlo, me agarró la mano y me estrechó los dedos contra los suyos._

— _¿Volverás esta noche?—Le pregunté._

— _¿Podré volver?—Enarcó las cejas._

—_Siempre—le aseguré. —Antes del amanecer._

—_Antes del amanecer. —Y desapareció por la puerta._

_Mi corazón volvió a ser una materia inerte en mi pecho._

_._

_._

_._

…_**P**_or muy largo que fuese el día; por mucho que el sol intentase permanecer brillando en el cielo, prolongando su reinado, sabía que éste llegaba a su fin y sería desbancado por la luna, reina absoluta de la noche.

La noche que nos protegía a nosotros, los vampiros, bajo su manto de oscuridad; convertía lo monstruoso en hermoso y los mitos en realidad.

En el reflejo de los ojos de aquel colgado que se hacía llamar a sí mismo gótico, podía ver lo bien que el cuero negro de mi vestido se contrastaba con mi pálida piel; los rizos resaltando los finos rasgos de mi rostro; y el brillo de mis ojos iluminando el color escarlata de éstos.

Me veía hermosa y se me escapó una sonrisa vanidosa por ello.

Aún con los ojos nublados a consecuencia de todas las sustancias ilegales circulando por su cuerpo, sentía como éstos brillaban con intensidad y dibujó una sonrisa bobalicona que intentaba ser seductora.

Siendo sincera, la mía no iba dedicada para él. Era sólo un ensayo de la que tenía pensada para otra persona, pero mi garganta ardiendo me indicaba que era la presa perfecta para apagar mi sed. O tal vez la única.

Una de las desventajas de los suburbios de Chicago era no ser la zona más concurrida de la ciudad; el instinto de los humanos iba varios pasos por delante de su consciencia y evitaban aquellos lugares como una enfermedad mortal.

Lo menos malo que podrían encontrarse sería un yonkie en busca de drogas.

Eso no me facilitaba mi trabajo a la hora de alimentarme, pero no podía arriesgarme a adentrarme por el centro de la ciudad y que cundiese el pánico.

Por suerte para aquel pobre humano, su sangre no era lo suficientemente atrayente para llegar hasta el límite.

Me apoyé lánguidamente sobre la pared, y el pobre e iluso humano interpretó mi gesto como una invitación a abordarme de manera lasciva.

Haciendo una patética escena de seducción, fue acercándose a mí hasta que su cuerpo quedó a escasos centímetros del mío.

La vena de cuello palpitaba de forma tentadora lo que impulsó un exceso de segregación de ponzoña, señal que hizo que mis colmillos se expandiesen al exterior.

Atrapé su cintura en un abrazo mortal, acercando su cuello hacia mi boca, palpando con mis labios el lugar más idóneo.

Era una pose tan suave que se podía confundir con un beso.

¡Eso nunca! Aquel pobre chico no era el destinatario de ellos. Los reservaba para unos labios y cuello mucho más especiales.

— ¡Shhh!—Siseé para tranquilizarle, una vez iba a proceder a alimentarme. —Todo está bien, querido. No te dolerá mucho si no te resistes.

Mis afilados dientes traspasaron la frágil defensa de su piel, oyendo el chaqueo de los vasos sanguíneos rompiéndose y llenando mi boca de su sangre. Un respingo por parte de su cuerpo representó un amago de defensa. Enseguida lo neutralicé apoyando una de mis manos en su cabeza, entrelazando mis dedos en su cabello grasiento. En segundos, dejó de presentar resistencia. Para él había dejado de ser doloroso hasta convertirse en algo realmente placentero. Mas no para mí.

Tal como me temía, apenas podía distinguir un sabor aceptable. Demasiada química procedente de la heroína y el alcohol.

No, definitivamente no le llevaría hasta el límite. Alimentarme de él se había convertido en algo necesario donde el placer no tenía lugar.

Una vez sentí que estaba lo suficientemente saciada—que no satisfecha—deshice mi abrazo y le di la espalda dispuesta a alejarme de allí. Oí como su cuerpo se desplomaba sobre unos cubos de basura, no podía asegurar que se tratase del efecto de la ponzoña o el de las drogas. Seguramente, no se acordaría del desagradable encuentro de esta noche. La ponzoña haría el trabajo…o la heroína.

El _The_ _Golden Dawn _(1) –un nombre demasiado irónico para un pub de aquellas características—se había convertido en mi segundo hogar. Allí, nosotros, como vampiros, podíamos ser nosotros mismos sin que cundiese el pánico entre los humanos que se adentraban por aquellos lares.

Los Vulturis—los guardianes de las normas vampíricas—lo habían fundado con el propósito de convertirse en un lugar de ocio y búsqueda de alimento sin correr riesgos de ser vistos por los humanos.

Aunque no era tan fácil para los humanos descubrirnos. Procurábamos ser discretos a la hora de alimentarnos. Cuando quedaban vivas las victimas—como yo había tomado la determinación que así fuese— la ponzoña se encargaba de borrar tal horrible—o no—recuerdo.

Irónicamente, los humanos que se reunían allí, estaban demasiado felices y absortos en la atmosfera pseudogotica para ser conscientes a lo que se exponían. Salvo algunos de ellos, que arriesgando su cuello—literalmente hablando—, decidían ganarse su salario trabajando como camareros, guardarropas o músicos. Ellos sí tenían una mínima noción de lo que realmente ocurrían todas las noches. Pero el temor por sus propias vidas, o porque trabajando una sola noche en el _The_ _Golden Dawn _se ganaba cuatro veces más que en cualquier pub de Chicago—En este aspecto, Aro era jefe muy generoso—, éstos habían hecho un pacto de silencio y se comportaban como si fuesen ciegos, sordos y mudos ante los acontecimientos sucedidos.

No quería pensar que sería de ellos cuando terminase su contrato.

Una de esos humanos, Gianna, se ofreció presta a guardarme el abrigo.

—Señorita Swan, no sabe cuanto me alegra que haya venido—exclamó con su voz cantarina.

— ¿Por qué no habría de venir?—Inquirí sorprendida. —Es una costumbre de todas las noches.

Perdió su sonrisa radiante mientras su rostro se ensombrecía y se mordía los labios. Sus latidos empezaban a acelerarse haciendo que la sangre corriese deprisa por las venas. Manifestó su inquietud físicamente con unas gotas de sudor en sus sienes, mojando su perfecto recogido.

—Lo ha vuelto a hacer…—Había perdido su compostura.

Enarqué una ceja para animarla a hablar, pero me imaginaba cual era el tema que tanto terror le causaba.

—Ha vuelto a matar…esta noche…—me informó titubeando. —Además a dos.

— ¿Quiénes han sido esta vez?—Hice el gesto de tragar saliva.

—James y Victoria.

—Comprendo.

No tenía un especial cariño hacia aquella pareja. James y Victoria no solo mataban a los humanos que les servían de presa; no tenía el más mínimo respeto por ellos y, antes de morir, se encargaban de hacerles sufrir de las peores maneras posibles, asegurándose que estuviesen vivos hasta el final.

Aún recordaba mi queja ante Aro cuando James decidió jugar al escondite con una desdichada pareja de humanos que querían un poco de intimidad y se habían ido un bosque circundante a buscarla. Tuvieron la mala suerte de toparse con un James y Victoria juguetones y con su nivel de sadismo al máximo.

Los pobre mortales, creyendo que salvarían la vida si jugaban a lo que James les indicaban, empezaron a correr por el bosque. Estaban condenados a perder el juego desde el primer instante, pero ellos no podían saberlo.

Cuando James y Victoria decidieron dar por acabado el juego, les sometieron a tal calibre de torturas que sólo quedarían en paz cuando la muerte les fuese a buscar.

Había sido tan escandalosa su actitud, que Aro les llamó la atención y le hizo jurar que aquello no se repetiría. No le importaba aquellos pobres humanos, pero sí que con la actitud de aquellos dos se pusiese en peligro el secreto de nuestra existencia.

Nunca me habían gustado Victoria ni James, ni aprobaba como se comportaban, pero, como vampiro que era, podría correr la misma suerte.

— ¿Ha sido él? ¿_The Black Rose_?—Pregunté, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

Gianna asintió.

_The Black Rose_ era un asesino de vampiros que había empezado a actuar el año pasado. Siempre al amparo de la noche y protegido por ella. Como nosotros. No se trataba de un loco estilo Jack el destripador con las prostitutas, ya que sus actos eran organizados y pensados de la manera más fría. Era similar a una vendetta particular.

Nuestra Némesis conocía muy bien como acabar con nosotros.

Una estaca clavada hasta la tierra en el lugar donde se ubicaba el corazón y la cabeza cercenada clavada en un poste. Algunas veces, se quemaban los restos.

Pero siempre dejaba su firma en cada asesinato que cometía. Una rosa negra—de ahí su nombre—en su boca junto a una cita de algún texto clásico.

Los humanos no eran rivales para nosotros y no sabían como matar a un vampiro. Era un secreto que sólo los vampiros sabíamos; por lo tanto debía tratarse de alguien de nuestra especie.

Pero, ¿quién se enfrentaría a las normas restablecidas por Aro por defender a nuestras presas?

Si el mismísimo Aro no tenía ni una sola pista de quien podría tratarse, ¿es porque estábamos dando palos de ciego?

Esta noche no quería pensar en _The_ _Black Rose_ y sus asesinatos. Había venido a pasármelo bien y eso iba a hacer.

Gianna aún seguía temblando. Le dediqué unas palabras tranquilizadoras:

—No deberías preocuparte por _The Black Rose_, Gianna. Él sólo mata a los vampiros.

—Sí, pero yo estoy trabajando para ellos y podría considerarme cómplice de todas las acciones que se cometan aquí.

Me hubiera gustado decirla que si tan asustada estaba que dejase su trabajo. Pero dudaba que encontrase algo tan bien remunerado como esto y que le permitiese llevar el mismo estatus de nivel de vida al que se había acostumbrado.

Ella debería temer por Aro; no por _The Black Rose_.

Al oír unas notas de piano surcando el aire hasta mis oídos, mis labios dibujaron una sonrisa y me olvidé de Gianna, Aro, James, Victoria y, sobre todo, de _The Black Rose_.

Mis ojos siguieron la misma trayectoria que me indicaban mis oídos y, a pesar de todos aquellos humanos bailando de manera mecánica y casi zombificados debido a las drogas que se repartían libremente por el establecimiento, visualicé enseguida un gran piano en el centro de la sala y al pianista.

Tal vez las luces de neón le confirieran un aire etéreo muy atractivo, pero uno de los grandes axiomas en el nuevo mundo que yo me había creado, era que Edward Cullen era lo más hermoso que mis ojos habían visto.

No había humano ni vampiro que pudiese superar aquella belleza.

Desde su sedoso y brillante pelo cobrizo caótico hasta su piel, casi tan pálida como la mía, resaltada por su camisa y pantalón negros. Aunque el cuero de éstos realzaban su magnifico cuerpo.

Aquel cuerpo que se había convertido en mi centro de gravedad y que contenía aquella sangre que me atraía como los cantos de sirena.

Me sentí levemente decepcionada al ver el hastío en sus ojos verdes, pero pronto descubrí que no me dedicaba a mí el gesto.

Al verme, sus ojos brillaron intensamente para volver a oscurecerse al dirigirse a la persona, que tan descaradamente, se había sentado a su lado en la banqueta, y se permitía una intimidad que rayaba lo licencioso.

No podía tratarse de otra persona que no fuese Tanya. Siempre intentando atraer a sus victimas mediante sus engañosos encantos.

¡Maldita súcubo lasciva! Por fortuna, Edward sólo le dirigía miradas de desdén absoluto, siendo completamente inmune a sus encantos. Tanya intentaba simular su decepción, insistiendo aún más.

Me dirigí dispuesta a dejarle muy claro que no debía arrebatarme lo que era mío cuando sus manos se posaban de manera muy descarada sobre el muslo de Edward. Me estaba convirtiendo en alguien con un gran sentido de la propiedad.

Bree Tanner—una de las camareras humanas de unos quince años y un gracioso tic nervioso—se acercó a mí y me tendió la bandeja para servirme un _Bloody Mary __(2)_, la bebida favorita de Edward. Era una pequeña humana que me caía muy bien y se dedicaba a hacerme la existencia más sencilla. Además, por la manera que sonreía a Edward, se veía que tenía una inocente admiración por él como si se tratase de su héroe.

Distraídamente y sin detenerme, le acaricié el cabello.

Una vez hube llegado a la plataforma central donde se colocaba el piano, de un golpe seco puse la bebida en la parte superior de éste. Aquella acción, detuvo el acoso de Tanya a Edward y ambos me dedicaron una larga mirada.

La de Edward, de alivio; la de Tanya, querer matarme de manera lenta y dolorosa. Simuló sus sentimientos en una gran sonrisa forzada, y con una voz de falsa cordialidad me saludó educadamente.

—Tanya, deja tus coqueteos para otra presa y mueve el culo de la banqueta antes que me encargue yo de él. Te aseguro que si lo hago así, no podrás sentarte en una semana.

Se rió tontamente y meneó su preciosa cabellera rubia.

—Bella, no seas tan egoísta y comparte con las demás—se hizo la afligida. Luego empezó a acariciar la pierna de Edward con sus dedos: —Si nos distribuimos bien, hay mucho Eddie para las dos.

Edward se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

—No compartiría contigo ni el aire que respiro, Tanya. Así que haz el favor de dejar a Edward en paz y buscar a un mujeriego pelele que esté dispuesto a morir por tus encantos.

— ¿Qué tal si dejas a Eddie elegir?—Se dirigió a Edward, cambiando el tono de voz a uno más bajo y seductor: — ¿Qué me dices, Eddie? ¿No te apetece una noche de emociones fuertes?

De manera educada a la vez que firme, Edward cogió la muñeca de Tanya y retiró la mano de ésta de su pierna.

—En primer lugar, Tanya, me llamo Edward, no Eddie. El diminutivo de mi nombre no me resulta provocativo, ni siquiera divertido—le advirtió educadamente pero en su voz musical y levemente aterciopelada, había un deje de autoridad. —Y en segundo, mi concepto de polvo de muerte no coincide con el tuyo. Digamos que no me lo tomo de manera literal que tú sí lo haces. Y si no te importa, me pagan por horas y como no haga mi trabajo, no podré pagarme la carrera.

Tanya comprendió que la estaban despidiendo y se levantó, de manera airada, caminando con pasos lánguidos y contoneos de la cadera para atraer alguna victima potencial.

Alguien cayó en sus redes. Se trataba de una chica idóneamente vestida para el entorno que se encontraba, con su pelo negro de punta y aires bastante masculinos. Miraba a Tanya y sus movimientos de manera hipnótica y cuando Tanya se le acercó para susurrarla algo, creyó estar en estado de gracia. Después le tendió el brazo y empezó a parpadear de forma coqueta mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

Y así la pequeña mariposa cayó en la telaraña.

Edward acabó estallando de risa mientras la veía salir del pub acompañada de su conquista de la noche.

—Tiene que estar muy desesperada para recurrir a esto—comentó divertido.

Se volvió a reír y me observó con la sonrisa torcida que me hacía perder la razón. Se rascó la nariz levemente y sus ojos se iluminaron al observarme detenidamente.

—A lo mejor nos tenía engañados y siempre se había decantando por las faldas en lugar de los pantalones. —Se refería a Tanya. Se miró de arriba abajo y se a rió tontamente. —Vaya, no sabía que tuviese un aspecto tan femenino. Seguramente, me habrá confundido con una chica.

Me sirvió de excusa para recrearme con su magnifica visión.

—Lo dudo mucho—negué mientras me sentaba en la tapa superior de manera descarada. Edward resopló y me pareció muy divertido. —Hoy eres la reencarnación de la perfecta belleza masculina.

De manera coqueta y, lentamente, y hice el juego de cruzar las piernas, mostrando sugerentemente las ganas que tenía de trabajar.

Se limitó a reírse entre dientes y luego fingió regañarme.

—Bella—intentó suplicarme.

Su voz estaba ronca por el deseo. Después de un año, aquella sensación era la primera en ser detectada. Se entrecortó varias veces antes de lograr una sintaxis aceptable en sus palabras.

—…Tengo que trabajar…

Ignoré sus quejas haciéndome la inocente.

—Sólo quería dar a conocer que vamos a juego. —Jugueteé con un rizo. Después, parpadeé insinuante y musité con voz lánguida: — ¿Has visto que te haya gustado?

—No—respondió rotundo.

Abrí los ojos hasta casi salirse de mis orbitas. Distraídamente, él tocaba las teclas del piano.

— ¿Cómo que no?

—Tu pequeño tanga negro me impide visualizar lo más hermoso.

Acto seguido, posó su mano en mi muslo e hizo círculos con sus dedos. Aquello fue un oasis de calidez en el frío de mi piel. Intentó levantar, simuladamente, el bajo de mi vestido. Mis dedos interceptaron los suyos y le detuve.

—Ya que hablamos de trabajo, tengo una queja sobre la música.

— ¿La música?—Enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, la música. No me gusta lo que tocas, pianista. Demasiado triste. Toca algo más alegre.

Carraspeó para dar a la conversación un toque serio.

—Lo haría si tuviese el instrumento adecuado.

Su voz era firme e impersonal pero sus ojos brillaban de manera lasciva.

Me hizo poner los ojos en blanco y le di un ligero puntapiés en el hombro.

—Cambia de música y cállate.

Inesperadamente, sus manos apresaron mi cintura, lo que hizo que me deslizase sobre la superficie del piano y cayese sobre su cuerpo de tal manera que cayese en horcajadas sobre él. El tacto del cuero sobre mi piel desnuda me produjo un escalofrío en la espalda.

Empezó a masajear mis caderas tortuosamente entrecerré los ojos y eché la cabeza hacia el hueco del cuello y su clavícula, ronroneando de placer.

— ¿El instrumento adecuado?—Mi voz se elevó unas octavas cuando sus labios se posaron en mi cuello.

—Sí—musitó con los labios hundiéndose en mi clavícula. —No hay música más celestial para mis oídos que oír mi nombre en tu voz cuando te arranco un gemido. —Depositó un suave beso en mi clavícula.

—Edward—no me vi con fuerzas para contener el gemido en el que se convirtió mi voz.

Su risa chocaba contra mi piel produciéndome un cosquilleo.

—No sabría decirte que tonalidad es mi favorita. —Subió sus labios dejando por el camino un reguero de besos. —Si cuando beso tu boca, o cuando mi boca atrapa tu pezón erecto—gemí más fuerte al sentir como intentaba hincar sus dientes en mi cuello; lo único que me provocaban era cosquillas.—Aunque, creo que nada es comparable como mi nombre en tu boca cuando mis dedos se adentran dentro de ti, acariciando en círculos tu clítoris…

Me dejé llevar por la cascada de besos y caricias que me prodigaba, aunque algo molesta por no recibirlos en la boca. Decidí ser un poco vengativa y posé los labios en su cuello, palpando con éstos los vasos sanguíneos con mayor potencial.

Una vez detecté uno muy cerca de la carótida, la segregación de ponzoña causó que mis colmillos se desplegasen hacia el exterior. El impulso primario de morderle fuertemente hasta saciar mi sed me nublaba la mente, pero pronto permaneció el pensamiento racional de no causarle demasiado daño…Pero con él me costaba tanto contenerme.

Le maldecía por tener una sangre tan atrayente y… ¡Le amaba por ello!

Aún así decidí darme el gusto de rasgar la delicada piel de su nuez con los colmillos. Apenas musitó unas palabras cuando un pequeño hilo de sangre surgió. Hilo que mi lengua se encargó de lamer tenuemente mientras me hacía a la idea del festín que vendría después de aquel tentempié. Edward se limitó a cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de la sensación de mi lengua acariciando aquella parte tan sensible de su cuello.

Me preguntaba por qué era el único ser humano inmune a la ponzoña y sí podía recordar las numerosas veces que le había mordido, de manera juguetona, cuando el resto siempre lo olvidaban. Podría haber preguntado a Aro, pero mi instinto me advertía de lo inconveniente de aquello.

Me frustré cuando Edward volvió la cabeza, rompiendo así mi contacto con la sangre. Noté que su cuerpo temblaba y dirigí un ronco gruñido hacia la dirección de la pista de baile.

Al ver a Demetri—uno de los guardianes principales de Aro—en el centro de la pista, con su imponente silueta estática y sus ojos rojos entrecerrados, comprendí el motivo del enfado de Edward. No le apreciaba en absoluto pero era muy peligroso mostrarse hostil de manera tan poco simulada.

Demetri tampoco mostraba una actitud amistosa respecto a Edward. Aún permaneciendo quieto en el centro, se presentía lo furioso que estaba por la forma de apretar los puños y como fruncía los labios, observando a Edward como un rival a batir.

Era consciente que todo esto se debía a los celos. El antiguo amante despechado contra el nuevo, él también temeroso que volviese con el anterior.

Ninguno de los dos se podían dar cuenta que jamás podría volver a los brazos de Demetri. Demasiado posesivo y cruel para pensar en él como mi compañero para toda la eternidad. Él no me había amado nunca. Sencillamente, su orgullo era más fuerte.

Aún así tenía que apartar a Edward de su camino. Aun cuando Aro no permitiese las revanchas y los asesinatos injustificados, Demetri podría encontrar la manera de eliminarle y salir impune.

Una chica joven, de unos veinte años, apenas vestida y tambaleante debido a todo lo que había bebido y consumido, intentó llamar la atención de aquel apuesto e imponente vampiro ruidosamente.

En un intento de acercarse a él, tropezó a sus pies, y para purificar su cuerpo, empezó a vomitar a los pies de éste.

Demetri se molestó en mirarla como un humano miraría a una cucaracha. Sin embargo, me extrañó tanto verle malgastar una sonrisa con aquella desdichada. Y más aún, cuando le tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarla.

Ella se encontraba tan feliz por haber atraído su atención que no se percataba de la engañosa amabilidad de Demetri; Edward, sí. Si no hubiese sido porque le estaba agarrando, hubiese saltado de su asiento dispuesto a enfrentarse con éste.

Admití que yo también tuve que sacar fuerzas, completamente, impotente mientras veía como éste iba pegando su cuerpo al de la chica, para después propinarla un mordisco de tal envergadura que de una sola dentellada había casi cercenado su cabeza del cuello quedando colgada por los tendones. Era tan grotesco.

Lo que normalmente era el agradable sonido de la sangre saliendo la victima, se convirtió en el estigma de un cruel acto.

Ésta salpicó a un humano que estaba bailando alrededor de ellos. No pareció percatarse de ello, al igual que el resto de humanos, que estaban demasiado alienados como para sentir compasión o empatía por la pobre chica. Incluso una de ellas, empezó a aplaudir de manera bobalicona como si aquello formase parte del espectáculo.

Sólo la pobre Bree había gritado, siendo consciente que la chica no se volvería a levantar. Pero ella sólo era una hormiga que rondaba a un elefante.

Una vez se hubo acabado de saciarse, Demetri tiró el cuerpo de la chica como si se tratase de un trozo de basura y al tocarla más de la cuenta, se contaminase. Se limpió la comisura de los labios con la lengua.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Edward, quien ya se había decidido a enfrentarse a Demetri, y antes que yo pudiese detenerle, estaba sentada en la banqueta y Edward encarándose con Demetri, después de empujar a todos aquellos que se le interponían en su camino.

Cuando consideré que estaba demasiado cerca de Demetri, salté de la banqueta en su búsqueda para impedir que hiciese una locura.

Edward empujó con fuerzas a Demetri pero sólo consiguió moverlo unos milímetros, y seguramente hubiese sido por romper la inercia. Demetri dedicó a Edward la misma mirada que a una mosca que le estuviese rondando.

— ¡Tú no eres Dios para ir matando a tu gusto y placer!—Le chilló Edward cogiéndole por la solapa de su capa. — ¿Qué clase de problema tienes?

Como respuesta, Demetri escupió a Edward parte de la sangre de su victima cubriéndole toda la parte superior.

—Tú eres mi problema, humano—le dedicó un gesto de burla.

Apoyé una mano en el hombro de Edward para tranquilizarle. No quería que hiciese la tontería de enfrentarse a Demetri.

—Edward, por favor, me encargaré de ello—supliqué para que me hiciese caso.

Sin embargo, me sorprendió que no se hubiese lanzado a por su rival. Permanecía quieto y tranquilo, ni siquiera se había limpiado la sangre. Aunque sus ojos se habían oscurecido y mostraba una sonrisa que no me inspiraba mucha confianza.

—Si existen monstruos como tú, no me extraña que los humanos clamen por un héroe que les salve. —Se refería claramente a _The Black Rose_. —Así que yo que tú, vigilaría tus espaldas. La noche es tan traicionera…

Me entró un escalofrío al percatarme lo siniestras que eran sus palabras. Si no estuviese convencida que Demetri era muy superior, por características de raza y siglos de entrenamientos, hubiese temido por su vida. Edward sonaba tan siniestro.

Volví a cuchichear en su oído con la esperanza de disuadirlo:

—Voy a hablar con Aro. Por favor, no te metas en un lio.

El brillo de sus ojos se suavizó al mirarme.

—No servirá de nada, Bella. Va a tener la misma repercusión que un niño pequeño chivándose a su padre de una travesura.

Meneé la cabeza.

—Demetri es un guardián—le expliqué. — Aro no puede permitirse comportarse por encima de las leyes. Siempre parafrasea a Cesar diciendo que su guardia no sólo tiene que ser intachable, sino también parecerlo. De todas formas, hablaré con él.

Me agarró fuertemente de la muñeca, temiendo por mi seguridad. Aunque el factor celos también era importante. Le puse un dedo en sus labios y le acaricié las mejillas con cariño.

—No va a hacerme daño, Edward—le tranquilicé. —Pero a mí me escuchará. Ve a mi casa y dúchate. Ya sabes que la puerta está abierta para ti.

Besé su frente, y me dirigí hacia la puerta, indicando a Demetri que me siguiese. Éste lo hizo en silencio.

Una asustada Gianna me dio el abrigo y me susurró un buenas noches con voz temblorosa.

—Encargarte del cuerpo de esa pobre chica y limpia todos los desperfectos—le indiqué poniéndome el abrigo dispuesta a salir de aquel agujero de luces de neón y, completamente, una mascarada del significado de ser vampiro.

Una vez hubimos salido del pub, empujé a Demetri con todas mis fuerzas hacia los cubos de basura, elevándole por el aire hasta que chocó contra ellos.

— ¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo?—Le chillé. —Lo que has hecho no sólo ha sido cruel, si no también una autentica irresponsabilidad. ¡Tu actitud de macho alfa dominante no hace más que acarrear problemas!

Demetri se levantó y pronto se encontraba enfrentándose a mí, echándome una mirada de reproche en sus ojos rojizos. En un tiempo pasado aquella mirada me habría llevado a la perdición; ahora ni la temía ni me producía admiración. Me hacía ser consciente de lo poco conveniente que había sido Demetri como compañero.

—Era un caso perdido, Bella—me dijo impasible. —Le he dado una muerte rápida que ella misma se merecía. ¡No sientas lastima de aquellos desgraciados! Ellos ya coquetean con la muerte. Y en el fondo de su consciencia la buscan, sino, no vendrían al _The golden Dawn._

—Aun así, tú no tienes derecho a comportarte como su juez y verdugo—le reproché. —Una conducta irresponsable, y más viniendo de la guarda personal de Aro, nos hace vulnerable a todos.

— ¡No seas cínica, Bella!—Me reprochó con fría furia. —No hago algo muy distinto de lo que has hecho tú con tu pianista humano. Te has dejado engatusar y meter mano delante de toda la discoteca… ¿Eso es guardar las formas?

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Supongo que sabrás que, tarde o temprano, tendrás que tomar una decisión respecto al humano—continuó hablando midiendo cada una de las palabras que me lanzaba. —Empieza a saber demasiado y creo que a Aro le gustará tan poco como lo que ha pasado esta noche.

Me negué a contestarle. Y no era por las veces que aquella idea me había reconcomido la cabeza; me negaba a dar razones a Demetri.

Éste se permitió cogerme la cara con sus manos, por mucho que intentase apartarme de él, ejercía una fuerza que me impedía alejarme.

—Bella, ¿no estarás pensando en dar la inmortalidad al humano?—Su voz reflejaba el temor ante aquella amenaza.

—No es asunto tuyo. —Decidí irme por la tangente. —En realidad, sólo te comportas así por celos. Ha llegado la hora de que asumas que ya no hay nada entre nosotros, Demetri. No es sólo por Edward, hace veinte años acabamos con nuestra relación.

Aparté mi rostro de él, dispuesta a marcharme, pero Demetri me cogió por las muñecas:

—No he dejado de quererte, Bella—intentó razonar conmigo, haciendo caso omiso a mis intentos por deshacerme de él. —Es algo que no ha cambiado. Quiero que vuelvas conmigo. Serás tratada como una reina, y sólo tendrás que inclinarte ante nuestros Maestros.

— ¡No!—Exclamé. —No me amas, Demetri. Nunca lo has hecho. ¿Por qué, si lo hacías, te acostabas con Tanya o con Heidi estando juntos? Nunca fui para ti más que un reflejo de poder. Lo siento, ahora soy libre y no pienso renunciar a ello por ti.

Intentó abrazarme, pero me deshice de sus brazos a base de empujones.

— ¡Siempre consigo lo que quiero!—Me amenazó: —Tal vez te haga cambiar de idea lo que le pueda pasar a esa basura humana que te folla todas las noches. Volverás conmigo o no quedará ni un solo hueso de tu nuevo juguete.

¡No! ¡Edward no podía sufrir ningún daño!

Logré mantenerme alejada de Demetri unos cuantos centímetros con la sorpresa, que al acercarse hacia mí, Demetri fue despedido por el aire unos metros y fue a parar a los cubos de basura.

No podía explicar lo que había pasado. Sólo que Demetri no había podido llegar hacia mí, ni mucho menos tocarme, y, como no quería que lo hiciese de nuevo, decidí alejarme de allí lo más rápido posible.

Sentí un pinchazo en la nuca que me produjo un escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo. Tenía el presentimiento que alguien vigilaba mis pasos desde la oscuridad.

.

.

.

_**V**_olví a sonreír cuando al mirar en mi buzón encontré una rosa roja. Aquella era la señal que Edward y yo habíamos acordado para saber que nos encontrábamos en casa.

Él tenía razón; Aro no me iba ayudar.

Haber ido en su búsqueda había sido una completa perdida de tiempo. Ni siquiera se encontraba en Chicago, sino en Seattle, resolviendo un problema de neófitos.

Ya no me importaba; sólo quería entrar en aquella casa y dejarme envolver entre los brazos de Edward perdiendo la noción del tiempo hasta el amanecer.

Siempre el amanecer era el encargado de devolvernos a la realidad cuando la noche nos hacía viajar a Utopía.

Entré en la casa, oliendo la rosa con aire de ensoñación. Me quité las botas de tacón sintiendo el pulido suelo sobre las plantas de mis pies.

Arrugué la nariz cuando noté toda la quietud que había en la casa. Edward no daba señales de encontrarse aún en la casa. Lo hubiese notado por los latidos de su corazón y su sangre recorriendo, frenética, por sus venas. Aunque siempre me había extrañado que Edward fuese tan distinto a los demás y su corazón se moviese tan lento que hasta mí me costase escucharlo a veces, incluso pareciendo que estuviese muerto, cosa realmente imposible. Edward era un humano bastante peculiar, pero si no hubiese sido así, no sería ni la mitad de atrayente para mí de lo que me resultaba.

Su olor invadía todo el comedor pero podría tratarse de una acumulación de noches anteriores.

Extrañada, fui a encender la luz, cuando repentinamente, alguien me cogió de la cintura y antes de poder reaccionar, estaba atrapada entre la pared y un magnifico y fibroso cuerpo. Sin tiempo para rechazarle, sus labios se estamparon violentamente contra los míos saboreando la parte inferior de éstos con la punta de su lengua, pidiendo entrar en mi boca con urgencia. Puso una mano en mi trasero para obligarme a levantar mis piernas y enredarlas en su cintura.

Una vez hube reconocido al propietario de aquellos labios y de aquel cuerpo, entreabrí la boca de forma gustosa para permitirle con gusto juguetear con mi lengua y recorrer todos los recovecos de mi boca. Pronto mis brazos estrecharon la parte superior su cuerpo, chocando mi pecho con el suyo completamente desnudo.

Edward gruñó entre mis labios, molesto por el roce del cuero sobre sus sensibles pezones, y dispuesto a eliminar esa barrera, me bajó el escote hasta la cintura. El contacto de mis pezones con los suyos me produjo una corriente eléctrica que provocó que éstos se endureciesen y se elevasen, mientras mi mente se nublaba y mi boca y manos adquirían vida propia, creando un camino imaginario entre sus labios, su mentón y cuello.

Gemí apoyando la cabeza en la pared mientras la boca de Edward trabajaba, al compás de su lengua y dientes, sobre mi piel. Ya fuese con pequeños besos desde mi boca hasta el nacimiento de mis senos; o pequeños mordiscos sobre la piel de mi cuello.

Acarició con delicadeza la pequeña cicatriz en forma de cruz que tenía encima del seno izquierdo, signo de mi condición, para luego posar sus labios en ella y darme un suave beso.

Y a base de besos descendió hasta mi pezón, besándolo también, pare después introducirlo con tortuoso placer en su boca y empezar a lamerlo, succionarlo y mordisquearlo, mientras que trabajaba mi otro pezón pellizcándolo con sus dedos, haciendo caso omiso a mis suspiros cada vez más apremiantes y entrecortados. Una vez trabajado el izquierdo, hizo la misma operación con el derecho. Agarré su cabello por atrás para ganar en superficie.

Cada vez que sentía sus dientes y lengua sobre la aureola de éstos, mi cuerpo serpenteaba, restregando mi espalda contra la pared, a la par que mi cuerpo buscaba al suyo con desesperación.

La falda estaba recogida por encima de los muslos, por lo que mi intimidad estaba en contacto con su prominente erección. Me maldije porque su pantalón actuase de barrera.

Para frustración mía, Edward decidió parar justo cuando creía que iba a explotar de placer. Me enfrentó y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida que expresaba las peores intenciones.

Enfadada, le empujé con fuerza cayendo al suelo y yo con él, quedando a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo.

Aquello le pareció tan divertido que estalló a carcajadas. Le golpeé el hombro para que se tranquilizase.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a avasallarme en mi propia casa?—Le volví a golpearle en el hombro.

Se volvió reír entre dientes y sacó algo de su bolsillo. Me hizo abrir los ojos de par en par, asombrada.

—En esta invitación se incluye el sírvete lo que quieras. —Giró en su dedo el tanga que había llevado hasta entonces.

Antes de poder preguntarme como me lo había podido quitar sin que yo me diese cuenta, salvajemente me dio la vuelta de tal forma que se posicionó encima de mí, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío y agarrando mis muñecas con una sola mano.

—Distracciones, distracciones, distracciones—chasqueó divertido—, el punto débil del vampiro. Cuando saliste del pub ya no lo llevabas. Mi sangre será tu perdición.

— ¡Maldito bastardo arrogante!—Murmuré entre dientes.

Éste se volvió a reír y se echó hacia un lado, aunque no se separó de mi cuerpo lánguido y expectante de placer más de unos milímetros.

—Te dije que ese tanga negro era una barrera que me impedía visualizar lo más hermoso.

Peligrosamente, empezó a subir mi vestido hasta la cintura, exponiendo mi intimidad a su vista. Conocía a la perfección todas las tonalidades que iban adquiriendo el verde de sus ojos, y cuando se oscurecía parcialmente tomando un brillo metálico, indicaba que estaba poseído por la lujuria.

Aún así, al posar una de sus manos sobre mis muslos, empezó a subirla acariciándome con delicadeza hasta llegar a mi intimidad y empezar a jugar con mi vello.

—Además, ¿no querías que fuésemos a juego?—Preguntó de forma desenfadada jugueteando con mechones de mi vello.

— ¡Hum!—Gemí. —Sí, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con robarme el tanga ilícitamente?

Volviéndose a reír por enésima vez en la noche, dejó su tarea y se bajó la cinturilla del pantalón lo suficiente para poder verle su perfecta forma de uve y parte de su vello rojizo.

—Ahora sí vamos a juego. —Enarcó una ceja, travieso.

Aquel gesto desactivó el poco autocontrol que me quedaba, y con la ansiedad de no creer que pudiera estar lo suficientemente cerca de su cuerpo.

Volví a tomar el control, y me abalancé sobre su cuerpo, mientras mis labios se estampaban violentamente con los suyos.

Oí como nuestras ropas se desgarraban, pero en aquel momento no significaba ningún problema.

Una vez desnudos, dando vueltas continuamente para ver quien obtenía el control del otro en una lucha amatoria, en la que no podían faltar los besos, las caricias y los pequeños mordiscos.

El cuerpo de Edward era como un mapa erógeno que mis dedos y mi boca recorrían, descubriendo nuevos lugares propicios para el placer. Pero lo que nunca fallaba era cuando mis dedos se posaban en su miembro y empezaba a masajearlo llegando hasta sus testículos. Susurraba mi nombre de manera tan hermosa, dejándose llevar por el placer que éstos le proporcionaban, haciéndome sentir como su diosa particular del sexo.

Al sentir que estaba lo suficientemente excitado, intenté posicionarme para que empezase a penetrarme. Ambos dimos un respingo de emoción cuando su punta empezó a rozar su miembro. Traviesa, empecé a frotarlo con mis pliegues, acompasando nuestros gemidos de sorpresa y deleite.

Pero antes de poder adentrarme más, Edward me cogió de las caderas y me impidió adentrarme más aún, volteándome y poniéndome boca arriba, con su cuerpo sobre el mío como dominación absoluta.

—Para ser un vampiro, eres increíblemente impaciente. —Me mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja. — ¡Shhh!, déjame disfrutar un poco más del juego, mi pequeña viciosa.

Observé que cogía la rosa que me había regalado y empezó a acariciarme la cara con ella.

— ¡Hum!—Me dejé llevar por el olor y el tacto de la rosa una vez hubo descendido por el cuello y empezaba a acariciarme el valle de los senos. —Eres increíblemente travieso.

—Algún día realizaré mi sueño erótico estilo Bon Jovi. Soy un rockero a la antigua usanza.

— ¿Y cuál es tu sueño insatisfecho, rockero?

—Hacer el amor sobre un lecho de rosas.

Empezó a deshojar la rosa distribuyendo sus pétalos por todas las partes de mi cuerpo, jugueteando con ellos mientras me acariciaba y besaba todas las partes de mi cuerpo, haciéndome retorcer de placer.

Levantó una de mis piernas y se la colocó sobre su hombro, lo que le dio mayor disponibilidad a mi intimidad, y empezó a acariciarla con la rosa y los pétalos que le quedaban.

Algunas veces era delicado y sutil; otras me producía un cosquilleo que se acumulaba en mi estómago en forma de tensión.

Al cerrar mis ojos para dejarme llevar por las sensaciones, Edward decidió penetrarme por sorpresa y de manera firme, por lo que abrí los ojos de golpe y sentí un fuerte gemido pegado a mi garganta, al notar como la tensión de mi estómago crecía exponencialmente al sentir a Edward profundamente dentro de mí.

Al empezar a moverse dentro de mí, lo único que podía hacer era estrechar las superficies de contacto, abrazando su cintura con una pierna y empujando más su espalda con la otra.

El olor a rosas, sudor y su esencia personal creaban una nube de hedonismo en la que era fácil fundirse con ella.

Aún así, la tensión de mi estómago no desaparecía, y cuando mi nariz rozó su cuello, el instinto más primario se despertó en mí.

Tomé su cuello con mis manos, y mis labios y lengua empezaron a acariciarlo hasta que mis colmillos hicieron acto de presencia, y tomando un pequeño trozo de su piel, la perforé dejando que la sangre que fluía, llenase mi boca y refrescase mi garganta.

El cuerpo de Edward respondió con un breve respingo, y cuando su semen y su sangre estuvieron en mí interior, la tensión acabó por romperse, llevándome hasta el éxtasis.

Edward cayó completamente rendido entre mis brazos. Con reticencia dejé de tomar su sangre, y lamí su herida para que empezase a cicatrizar y no quedase rastro en su hermosa piel.

No podía calcular el tiempo que permanecimos tendidos en el suelo abrazados. Y realmente, no me importaba.

.

.

.

_**C**_arpe diem; vivir el momento sin preocuparse por el futuro.

La relación que Edward y yo llevábamos cumplía la regla con todas sus letras.

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, estaba segura que no habría un final para nosotros.

Tarde o temprano, Aro o el tiempo se encargarían de separarnos. Tal como la luna y el sol eran separados por el día y la noche.

Y ver como se preparaba para ir a la universidad, a la par que los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron la ciudad, me partía el corazón.

"_¿Vas a concederle la inmortalidad?"_

Las palabras de Demetri me venían una y otra vez a la mente. Y eran una tentación muy grande. Pero aquello no sería justo para Edward. No podía hacerme a la idea de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí, y por mucho que hubiese encontrado a la persona con la congeniaba a la perfección y, no sólo desde una intensa atracción física, no podía condenarle a la oscuridad sin darle la oportunidad de conocer todo lo que la vida pudiese depararle.

Y dolía tanto.

Sus labios sobre mi frente, me hicieron volver a la realidad.

— ¿Qué estabas pensando?—me preguntó.

Le dediqué una sonrisa radiante, reflejo de cómo mis ojos brillaban al verle con su camisa blanca y sus vaqueros de cintura baja y rasgados por las rodillas. Si no fuese porque le había visto en su máxima expresión de belleza, pensaría que era lo que mejor le quedaba. Lo único que me molestaba era como aquellas gafas de sol tapaban sus ojos.

—Estaba pensando en la primera noche que nos conocimos—mentí a medias. —Tus palabras aún me suenan increíbles después de un año.

Me atrapó entre sus brazos y su pecho, acariciándome el brazo con ternura.

— ¿Me haces el favor de recordarme lo que te dije?

Le besé el cuello.

—Nada más entrar por la puerta de _The Golden Dawn_, tú paraste de tocar el piano y me dedicaste una sonrisa. Me pareció muy extraño que me mirases tan fijamente como si me conocieras de toda la vida, y me trasmitieras la misma sensación. Pero cuando oí decirte: "_No puedes hacerte la idea de cuanto tiempo llevo esperándote_", me resultó tan extraño que saliesen de tu boca. Parecía que hubieses leído mis propios pensamientos. Y todo lo demás, ha sido consecuencia de aquellas palabras.

—Menuda consecuencia—se rió entre dientes. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, y me dio un beso en la piel de éste: —Pero sigo pensando que no puedes escapar del destino.

Los ojos empezaron a picarme por la nostalgia de imaginar verle salir por la puerta. Sabía que a la noche, volvería; aún así, tenía que hacerme la idea que alguna noche ya no lo haría.

— ¿Por qué tiene que amanecer siempre?—Dejé escapar mi amargura. —Odio esa hora del día.

Edward acarició mis cabellos enredando sus dedos en mis rizos.

—No tiene que ser así siempre, Bella. —Me dijo. —Velo por ti misma. Hoy tengo un examen de literatura antigua, es una de las optativas que he escogido para eliminar créditos y que no fuese todas relacionadas con la medicina—me explicó al mirarle extrañada por lo de la asignatura. Estudiaba medicina, o eso era lo que me había dicho. —Podrías venir a recogerme y damos una vuelta por el campus. Tengo ganas de fardar de chica guapa delante de mis compañeros.

Le miré horrorizada. Él sabía que el sol era mortal para mí.

—Moriría antes de poder dar dos pasos por la calle.

Edward se levantó de mi lado y se empezó a poner el abrigo de cuero negro.

—Me gustaría que empezases a ver el mundo con su verdadera apariencia, Bella. No como Aro te indica y te atemoriza para que le obedezcas. ¿Cómo vas a ser libre si no quieres ver? Fe, Bella. Sólo te pido eso. Chicago es una ciudad muy hermosa a la luz del sol.

Comprendía porque Edward no le gustaba Aro; incluso yo misma tenía reparos con él. Pero seguía siendo una autoridad en mi mundo y eso no me permitía dudar de sus palabras.

Edward al ver cómo me reconcomían mis dudas se limitó a besarme los labios.

—Me pides confianza y tú eres la primera que no me la das a mí. Te veré esta noche—se despidió saliendo por la puerta.

De nuevo, me tuve que consolar captando su perfume entre las sabanas.

.

.

.

—_**E**_l Maestro te manda llamar, querida—me informó Gianna nada más llegar al pub. —Dice que es urgente y será mejor que no te demores.

Con un suspiro, observé a Edward tocar el piano de forma distraída, aunque no se me escapó como fruncía los labios. Nuestro encuentro tendría que esperar.

Me dirigí hacia la falsa puerta de almacén, una completa tapadera para los humanos, que escondía unas escaleras que me conducirían hasta los subterráneos. Nuestro verdadero refugio.

Hasta aquel momento, nunca me había percatado de lo limitado y oscuro que eran los límites de nuestro mundo. Siempre había que pagar un precio por estar en cúspide del poder.

El gran salón daba una falsa sensación de luminosidad con sus muebles antiguos y paredes pintadas para retener la luz que una gran lámpara de araña proyectaba simulando pobremente un sol.

Felix, uno de los guardianes junto a Demetri, se encontraba custodiando la gran entrada. No así Demetri, y aquello me extrañó, aunque no le echaba de menos.

Al pedir paso a Felix para que me dejase entrar, me quedé sorprendida cuando me agarró por la muñeca y me preguntó:

— ¿Has sabido algo de Demetri?

Negué. No le había visto desde la vez que había discutido con él y, siendo sincera, tampoco me apetecía.

—Me tiene preocupado. No es normal en él fallar en sus deberes de guardián.

Asustado, abrió los ojos y me miró con autentico terror.

— ¿Y si ha tenido un encuentro con _The Black Rose_?

—Él es un guardián, Felix—le tranquilicé. — ¿Qué podría hacer un asesino como él contra alguien como Demetri?

Felix contuvo un suspiró antes de contestarme.

—_The Black Rose_ ha matado a un guardián del Maestro Caius—me informó. —A Corin. Antes de irse para Italia, exigió al Maestro Aro que hiciese todo lo posible por descubrirlo y cortar los cojones a ese desgraciado.

Aquello creó una alarma en mi cuerpo.

¿_The Black Rose_ había podido matar a un guardián? ¿Los Maestros estaban tan asustados para volver a Italia para protegerse?

Felix abrió la puerta y me invitó a entrar.

—El Maestro sólo quiere asegurarse que estés bien, Bella. Todo sería más sencillo si decidieras quedarte a vivir aquí.

Sonreí tensamente.

—Gracias, pero no es una opción. Espero que _The Black Rose_ no me encuentre lo suficientemente interesante para convertirme en un reto.

Antes de llegar al trono tuve que hacerme paso entre una enorme multitud de vampiros. Seguramente, habrían decidido resguardarse en un lugar seguro hasta que se pillase al asesino, saliendo solamente si necesitaban alimentarse, aunque Heidi podría traerle las presas.

En estos días, no envidiaba para nada su trabajo.

Como tampoco lo hacía en este instante en los que se encontraba sentada en las rodillas de Aro, completamente desnuda, dejando que el Maestro tomase la sangre de su cuello para proporcionarle placer.

Aparté la mirada con un gesto de hastió. No era proporcionarles intimidad, porque estaba claro que había cientos de pares de ojos observándoles; sencillamente el espectáculo de alguien tan hermoso como Heidi dejándose manosear por alguien tan anciano como nuestro Maestro, oyéndola fingir un placer que estaba lejos de sentir, me recordaba a las estatuas que había visto de ninfas y faunos.

El sonido de dos corazones atrajo mi atención, y, con horror, descubrí a dos chicas, que apenas habían entrado en la adolescencia, abrazándose la una a la otra para intentar protegerse.

Por el terror dibujado en sus ojos y la tensión que palpaba a su alrededor, se habían dado cuenta de donde se encontraban y que esto no era un cuento de miedo que pudiesen cerrar cuando el terror las embargase.

—Sé que desapruebas mi método de alimentación—la voz de mi maestro me hizo volverme hacia él. —Y te admiro por el autocontrol que tú muestras con las victimas, Isabella querida, pero yo ya soy demasiado viejo para cambiar.

Le dediqué una reverencia sin decir una sola palabra. No era nadie para decir a Aro como debía comportarse.

Él había tenido a bien convertirme en vampiro cuando, en 1929, mi padre hubo perdido su empleo, y en un arrebato de desesperación, quemó nuestra casa con mi madre y yo dentro. Aro, que se encontraba por los alrededores, logró salvarme y concederme una nueva vida. Había permanecido a mi lado durante todo el proceso de conversión y aguantando mis sollozos y gritos cuando la estaca se había clavado en mi corazón—ritual que nos unía a la madre tierra para proporcionarnos la fuerza y longevidad—y el fuego había sustituido a la sangre en mis venas. No recordaba demasiado de mi vida anterior; sólo mi conversión se había quedado grabada en mi mente.

Al igual que muchos, tampoco había entendido los designios de Aro para convertirme en vampiro. No destacaba mucho más que los demás y no se me había concedido ningún poder especial como en el caso del mismo Maestro y alguno de sus guardianes.

Lo único especial en mí, era ser inmune a toda clase de poderes mentales que poseían muchos de ellos, incluido Aro, lo cual le fascinaba y frustraba.

Al final había resultado ser demasiado independiente para que me atase convirtiéndome en parte de su corte.

Con un gesto hosco, despidió a Heidi y, después de darle un cachete en el trasero, le tiró una bata de seda para que se cubriese, y extendiendo las manos hacia mí, me invitó a acudir en su regazo.

Me senté en sus rodillas y el besó mis labios en gesto de bienvenida.

—Mi querida Isabella—musitó. —Me tienes tan preocupado. Con todo lo que está pasando arriba, tú estás sola y desprotegida.

—Estoy bien, Maestro—le aseguré. —_The_ _Black Rose_ aún no ha venido a buscarme y dudo que lo haga. Está demasiado entretenido con la guardia. Además, confío en que pronto sea capturado.

Emitió un suspiro cansado.

—Sé lo que te retiene tanto tiempo arriba. —Sus palabras tuvieron el poder de dejarme congelada. —Ya te he dicho que soy demasiado viejo para entender determinados comportamientos, y uno de ellos es esa fascinación que sientes por nuestras fuentes de alimentación…Aunque admiro el autocontrol que debes tener cuando estás tan cerca de tu querido pianista.

—Edward…—musité para mi misma, aunque no podía evitar que Aro me escuchase.

Se carcajeó roncamente.

—Siempre ha sido una muestra de deferencia tuya llamar a la comida por su nombre. —Luego reflexionó: —Edward…Querida, ¿merece la pena correr el riesgo por alguien tan efímero como un humano?

— ¿A que os referís, Maestro?—Fingí no enterarme de lo que insinuaba.

—Son tan inconstantes en su forma de actuar y de sentir… ¿Qué es lo que realmente sabes de él? Poco o nada, ¿verdad? Me pregunto hasta que punto deberías confiar en él. Si tan segura estás que puede llegar a corresponderte como tú lo haces…

Estaba sembrando la duda en mi pecho. Seguramente, tendría razón respecto a los sentimientos de Edward, y por eso no debía convertirlo…Aunque la idea de tenerle en mis brazos toda la eternidad era tan tentadora…

—Deberías salir de dudas y ofrecerle un puesto entre nosotros, los inmortales—me sugirió. —Pero ese no es el tema. Sigo insistiendo que estaría mucho más tranquilo si te quedases aquí un tiempo.

—Se cuidar de mí misma—le repetí. —Pero creo que debería irse a Italia con sus hermanos, Maestro. Usted estaría a salvo y su guardia podría encargarse de ese asesino sin preocuparse de su seguridad.

Estalló en carcajadas como si hubiese dicho algo propio de una niña de cinco años. Sus vetustos ojos brillaban de forma astuta.

—Mi guardia no puede ver más allá de lo que lo hace sus narices, si no, lo verás. —Dio unas palmadas y cientos de rostros se fijaron en él. Felix se arrodillo presuroso a sus pies.

—Maestro, podéis contar conmigo para encargarme de ese mal nacido que tanto temor nos inspira.

Aro suspiró pesadamente.

— ¿Dónde está el fiel Demetri?—Parecía una pregunta retorica. —Él siempre es respetuoso con sus horarios y no verle aquí me extraña tanto. Felix, ¿podrías responder tú por él? No, claro que no puedes.

Dio unas palmadas y alguien le trajo una caja que habían dejado en la esquina.

Al abrir la caja, intenté sofocar mi grito al ver como Aro sacaba la cabeza de Demetri con los ojos cerrados y una rosa negra en su boca.

El pánico empezó a cundir en la sala y Heidi chilló como una furia cuando Aro tiró la cabeza de Demetri en su dirección y cayó en su regazo.

Aro de manera aburrida leyó la pequeña nota:

—_Para un joven, yacer en la lid por el bronce aguzado está bien: todo es bello lo suyo, a pesar de la muerte __(3)__. La próxima será tu cabeza, maldito bastardo_. —Chasqueó la lengua arrugando el papel con sus dedos. — ¡Que desperdicio! Convertir algo estético en una vulgaridad. Ha estropeado sus opciones de hacerse respetar.

— ¡Maestro!—Chilló Felix indignado. —Dejadme encontrarlo y me encargaré que su cabeza acabe igual que la de Demetri.

Aro alzó la mano para ordenar silencio y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a su guardián:

—Ira, gran pecado capital que nos ciega y anula nuestros sentidos. Hace mucho tiempo que tengo calado a nuestro querido amigo. Pero al contrario que vosotros, mi impetuoso amigo, considero que dejarle que se confíe, haciendo que él mismo se enrede en la telaraña, será lo más inteligente. Entonces, cuando más confiado esté…—empezó a acariciar mi cuello con sus largos dedos. Me estremeció su contacto tan distinto al de Edward. —…le daremos en su punto más débil. Con paciencia y estudio del rival se le destruye mejor que con negra ira. Y los muertos de nuestro bando se convertirán en mártires.

Con todo el jaleo provocado, una de las muchachas hizo el esfuerzo de intentar escaparse. No logró despistar a Aro, que rápidamente, me dejó sentada en el trono, y entorpeció la salida a la chica.

La cogió de la solapa y le regañó:

— ¡No, no y no! Querida, no sabes como odio las rebeliones a la hora de comer.

.

.

.

_**E**_dward no dejó de abrazarme, desde que había llegado a la superficie completamente histérica, cuando mis sollozos se intensificaron.

Por primera vez, me había dado cuenta de la oscuridad que albergaba mi existencia y que él era un destello que destacaba en ella. Nunca había sido tan consciente que la muerte también era una realidad para mí, y que ésta me separaría de Edward. Todo gracias a _The Black Rose_.

—Bella—me susurró acariciándome el cabello. — ¿No seguirías amando a Demetri?

Había un cierto tono de arrepentimiento en su voz.

Le miré fijamente y negué con la cabeza.

—No—confirmé rotundamente. —Nunca podría amarle a él como…Es sólo que ahora soy más consciente de la muerte. Todo lo que yo creía seguro se está derrumbando y…

— ¡Shhh!—Me silenció. —Si los cimientos de un mundo se derrumban, sólo hay que construir otro mejor.

Y me abrazó con fuerza, como si las luces de neón del _The Golden Dawn_ fuesen una amenaza y quisiese protegerme de lo que nos rodeaba.

—Haz un acto de fe y créeme cuando te digo que _The_ _Black Rose_ nunca te hará daño. No mientras mis brazos te protejan.

Quería dejarme envolver por ellos y perderme para siempre.

Pero al sentir una presencia amenazadora, volví la cabeza y me quedé rígida al ver a Aro detrás de nosotros con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Edward no deshizo su abrazo pero perdió contacto visual conmigo para observar a Aro de arriba abajo. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su cuerpo empezó a tensarse.

Aro empezó a caminar hacia nosotros, sonriendo maléficamente a Edward. Si éste le tenía miedo, no lo demostró en absoluto.

— ¡Queridos míos, no os interrumpáis por mí! En tiempos tan oscuros, se necesita una luz como el amor. ¿Por qué se trata de amor? Sólo he venido a ver como es la persona en la que deposito la vida de mi Isabella. Además de ser un pianista de gran talento, ¿no es así, Edward?

—Sí—contestó Edward de malos modos.

Deshizo mi abrazo y se puso enfrente de Aro como si estuviese desafiándole. Sólo siseó un poco cuando éste le impuso las manos sobre los hombros y empezaron a mirarse fijamente a los ojos, retándose mentalmente.

El enfrentamiento acabó con sus labios estirados en una sonrisa retadora. Si Aro había confiado en que Edward estuviese temblando con su presencia, no podía estar más equivocado; Edward era un humano increíblemente valiente.

—Creo que Bella tenía razón sobre ti—concluyó. —En tus brazos, _The Black Rose_ nunca la hará daño.

—Exactamente—repuso Edward frío. —Estará segura entre mis brazos. Te doy mi palabra de honor.

—Bien—concedió alegremente. —No sabes como te lo agradezco. Pero creo que sería mucho más sencillo todo si decidieras unirte a nuestro pequeño grupo. Creo que me entiendes. Veo que tienes un gran potencial y siempre necesito gente como tú, ¿Qué me dices Edward?

¿Aro estaba dispuesto a darle la inmortalidad a Edward? Una pequeña puerta a la esperanza se abrió al futuro…que rápidamente se cerró al ver los duros rasgos de Edward contrayéndose como si la idea le resultase repulsiva.

Seguramente, si pudiese llorar, lo estaría haciendo. Aún sin latir, notaba como cada trozo de mi corazón se iba desprendiendo de éste hasta quedar hecho añicos.

—Ni siquiera por Bella. —Aro posó sus manos en mi hombro.

Edward cambió rápidamente la expresión de su rostro al mirarme, y parecía que la pena le invadía.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Bella—me aseguró.

—Entonces acéptalo. Por nosotros—supliqué.

Edward no cedió.

—Esa no es la forma. Estaremos juntos, quiero que no lo dudes ni un momento. —Lanzó una mirada de odio intenso a Aro que parecía sonreír petulante. Él nunca se equivocaba. —Pero no venderé lo poco que me queda de alma al Diablo.

Nos dio la espalda y se alejó de allí. Creí oír los trozos de mi interior roto. Me había condenado a vivir en una noche eterna sin ningún vestigio de luz en ella.

—Mi preciosa Isabella—musitó Aro intentando ser tierno, pero no consiguiéndolo del todo. — ¿Qué podrías esperar de un mortal? No merecen tu atención y mucho menos tu amor…Son inconstantes y egoístas. Por eso debo tener cuidado con quien se elige para dar el don de la inmortalidad.

—He sido una estúpida…—musité llena de resentimiento y pena. —No debería haber sido tan frívola despachando mis favores a un mortal. No volveré a confiar en ellos.

Me dedicó una sonrisa paternal.

—Cariño—me colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja—, eres joven y predispuesta a cometer errores. Pronto comprenderás que son tan efímeros que no se merecen nuestra confianza.

Carraspeó y añadió:

—Ven esta noche a nuestro refugio. Estarás segura.

Negué con la cabeza. Por alguna razón, decidí creer a Edward en la cuestión que The Black Rose no me haría daño.

—Prefiero quedarme en casa—rechacé su ofrecimiento.

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Como quieras. —Miró a Felix y se intercambiaron unas miradas de complicidad. Luego éste vino a nuestro lado. —Pero deja que Felix te acompañe hasta tu casa. La noche puede resultar tan traicionera incluso por los que creemos conocerla y dominarla…

.

.

.

_**C**_aminar hacia mi casa con Felix como guardaespaldas no invitaba a reflexionar demasiado sobre lo que sería mi existencia después de Edward.

Por primera vez, me enfrentaba a un oscuro abismo, donde sólo asomarme a él ya me entraba vértigo. Y así sería el resto de la eternidad. Ahora mismo, no me hubiera importado que todo se sesgase de golpe.

Pero mi instinto me hacía mirar una y otra vez a Felix.

Siempre había sido impenetrable y bastante inexpresivo, y más a la hora de hacer su trabajo. Sus gestos no me daban entender nada fuera de lo habitual; aún así algo me hacía permanecer en alerta con él.

Al llegar a casa, no me molesté en mirar el buzón. No habría nada para mí.

Me molestó que Felix aún me siguiese hasta casa, pero pensé que sólo estaba siendo demasiado celoso con su trabajo. Entonces, ¿por qué desconfiaba tanto de él?

Noté como me temblaba la mano al coger la llave e intentar abrir la puerta.

Simulando mi nerviosismo, me dispuse a despedir a Felix:

—Como has podido comprobar, he llegado a casa sana y salva. Puedes volver junto al Maestro y decirle que estoy bien. Has cumplido con tu trabajo.

Antes de que reaccionar, sentí en mi cara un fuerte golpe que me hizo caerme redonda al suelo. Antes de poder, incorporarme, Felix se acercó, y mirándome con algo parecido a la misericordia, musitó:

—Me temo que mi trabajo no ha hecho más que empezar. Lo siento, Bella. No lo veas como algo personal.

Me propinó una fuerte patada en mi estómago, y el grito se me quedó pegado al paladar mientras mi cuerpo se arqueaba como respuesta al dolor.

Felix repitió la operación hasta que se aseguró que el dolor me anestesiaría lo suficiente como para no ofrecer resistencia. Entonces, me cogió del pelo y me arrastró hasta debajo de la mesa del comedor.

Abrió su abrigo, y me fije, horrorizada, que en la cinturilla de su pantalón llevaba un cuchillo ritual, una cadena de plata y una estaca. Sacó la cadena de plata y ató mis muñecas a la pata de la mesa. Chillé de dolor cuando ésta rozó mi piel y empezó a quemármela. Repitió la misma operación con mis tobillos.

Se me contrajo el estómago cuando olí algo parecido a la gasolina que Felix estaba echando por los alrededores.

—Felix…no puedes hacer esto. El Maestro se encargará de ti cuando sepa que…

—El Maestro es quien ordena tu muerte, Bella—me interrumpió. Al ver que le miraba incrédula y aterrada, suspiró y me contó de manera impersonal: — Me temo que sólo eres un daño colateral de una guerra que el Maestro se empeña en ganar. Eres valiosa para _The Black Rose_ y Aro necesita darle un golpe mortal. Aunque eso signifique sacrificarte. Todos debemos sacrificarnos por el Maestro…

¿Aro me quería muerta? ¡Imposible!

—Aro no puede arriesgarse a matar a nadie con tanta sangre fría. Se van a dar cuenta que…

Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de compasión parecida a la que se dedicaba a una necia criatura.

—Todo el mundo pensará que fue The Black Rose quien se encargó de ti. El Maestro no cometerá ningún error. —Luego, suspiró afectado: — ¡No lo odies, Bella! El Maestro te ha querido como una hija y tu sacrificio le dolerá en su alma.

Cerré los ojos cuando sacó la estaca y se dispuso a empuñarla con dirección a mi corazón.

—Gracias por no hacerme esto más penoso de lo que ya resulta—le oí susurrar afectado.

El impacto de la estaca sobre mi pecho nunca se llevó a cabo.

Un ruido proveniente de la puerta interrumpió el proceso.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya—comentó Felix irónico. —La rata negra se atreve a salir de su escondrijo. No ha sido demasiado inteligente por tu parte, _Black_ _Rose_.

Antes que Felix pudiese recibir una respuesta, escuché una fuerte colisión y un cuerpo chocando de forma violenta contra la pared.

Así que The Black Rose había venido aquí para matarme. Sonreí ante la ironía poética. Yo moriría, pero Felix también.

Abrí los ojos para descubrir la identidad de mi asesino, y creí estar viendo un espejismo.

Edward estaba allí, luchando en igualdad de condiciones contra alguien que le doblaba en envergadura y tamaño, frente a frente, y ganándole terreno.

Lo más sorprendente era su indumentaria compuesta de cuero negro, —desde sus pantalones a su abrigo—, y la katana que llevaba colgada en su espalda que, en aquel instante, había desenvainado y ahora empuñaba luchando contra Felix.

Aún siendo participe de un espectáculo tan siniestro, los movimientos de Edward eran armónicos y perfectamente sincronizados. Parecía una hermosa coreografía. Incluso matando, _Black Rose_ era muy elegante.

De un puñetazo en su rostro, hizo perder a Felix el equilibrio, pero se adelantó y antes de caer al suelo, Edward le propinó una patada en la boca del estómago que le lanzó por los aires, rompiendo una ventana y lanzándole a la calle.

Rápidamente, Edward se fijó en mí y se dirigió hasta donde yo me encontraba, agachándose para poder maniobrar mejor.

—Me prometiste que nunca sufriría ningún daño a manos de _Black Rose_. —No se trataba de una suplica, si no de un reproche.

—Entonces confía en mí por una vez—me respondió mientras me desataba de las cadenas.

Una vez lo hubo conseguido, examinó con delicadeza mis heridas producidas por la cadena.

—No tardarán en curarse, aunque te quedará una pequeña cicatriz.

Agarró mi rostro entre sus manos y me susurró:

—Sé que te debo más de una explicación. —Asentí cuando respondió a mis mudos reproches. —Pero ahora mismo tengo que encargarme de Felix y asegurar nuestro pellejo.

Nada más mencionarlo, Felix se encontraba enfrente de nosotros y empezó a propinar una patada tan rápido, que lo único que pudo hacer Edward era abrazarme y ponerse delante para hacer de escudo. Aún así, el impulso fue tan fuerte, que ambos salimos volando y chocamos contra una mesa de cristal, que se rompió en mil pedazos por la colisión.

Afortunadamente, sólo me causó un dolor sordo en la espalda. Edward no tuvo tanta suerte. Sufría cortes en las manos y en los labios, y cuando se arrancó un cristal clavado en su muslo, empezó a sangrar de forma compulsiva.

El olor a su sangre empezó a anestesiarme.

Pero no lo suficiente como para ver a Felix acercarse de nuevo y frotarse las manos de gusto

—Dos pájaros de un tiro. No será difícil para mí manipular la escena y hacer creer que aquí hubo una sesión de sadomasoquismo que acabó muy mal.

Tenía que ganar tiempo para conseguir que Edward reaccionase y siguiese luchando. Pero no se me ocurría como.

Y sin explicación, Felix volvió a ser impulsado por el aire debido a una fuerza invisible, y rompió otro de los ventanales.

Edward se levantó y me tiró de la mano para empujarme y obligarme a andar. Cojeaba y nos refugiamos debajo de la mesa de la cocina.

— ¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¿Lo de impulsarle en el aire?—Pregunté asombrada.

Me rasgué un trozo de la camiseta y taponé con ello la herida de Edward. No teníamos tiempo para dejarme llevar para mis impulsos.

Edward me sonrió misteriosamente.

—No he sido yo, Bella. Ha sido obra tuya.

Le miré como si no le conociese. Nunca había sido consciente de tener aquel poder, aunque había sido lo mismo que había impulsado a Demetri anteriormente.

— ¿Crees que Aro te hubiese convertido si no te tratases de un vampiro especial? ¿Por qué crees que eras inmune a los poderes de su guardia? Eres un vampiro escudo. Y si lo llegases a dominar serías una estupenda arma.

Me sentía demasiado mareada con toda la información que estaba recibiendo, pero Edward me señaló a un furioso Felix golpeando la nada, y berreando por no poder avanzar un solo milímetro.

Volvió a agarrarme del rostro, con determinación, y me explicó la manera de salir de allí:

—Necesito que te tranquilices y quites el escudo para poder enfrentarme a Felix. Una vez le tenga completamente inmovilizado, —me dio una estaca—, ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

Moví la cabeza confundida, lo que Edward interpretó como un sí. Me dio un suave beso en los labios que me dejó un agradable sabor a su sangre.

—Buena chica.

E ignorando la herida de su pierna, se subió encima de la mesa, e hizo señales a Felix para que se acercase.

—Veamos como se le da a la guardia de Aro luchar cara a cara con un rival de su categoría—le retó. — ¿O prefieres seguir siendo un matón de poca monta que sólo se atreve con los indefensos?

Le hizo una señal para que se acercase, y cuando se aseguró que mi escudo estaba desactivado, dio un gran salto que culminó en una patada en el rostro de Felix, que volvió a propulsarlo hacia el armario.

Como Felix sabía lo que se jugaba, no dio tregua y se convirtió en un combate a muerte, donde golpes eran recibidos y parados de manera constante. Lucha digna del mejor montaje de una película de acción, ambos demostraron que la muerte se podía convertir en un arte.

Finalmente, Felix se distrajo un segundo; segundo fatal que Edward aprovechó, cogiéndole del brazo, retorciéndoselo hasta colocarse por detrás de la impresionante espalda de su rival, para después elevarle por el aire y propinarle un rodillazo en la espalda que dobló el cuerpo de Felix y bruscamente le tiró al suelo. Antes de dejarle reaccionar, se colocó en horcajadas sobre él, inmovilizándole por completo.

—Pensé que con el paso de los siglos habías aprendido un concepto básico de la lucha: Nunca distraerte ante tu rival.

Comprendí que había llegado mi momento, y me presencié inmediatamente junto a Felix, empuñando la estaca directamente en su corazón.

—Lo siento, Felix—le dijo Edward de manera cínica—, esto sí es personal.

Y violentamente, clavé su estaca en su pecho hasta asegurarme que quedaría incrustada en el suelo. El cuerpo, ahora inerte, de Felix se convulsionó por la fuerza del impacto.

Edward se levantó, cojeando, y limpiando gotas de sangre de mi cara, besó mis sienes y acarició mi cabello de forma tranquilizadora.

Después cogió la katana que había quedado olvidada en el suelo con el transcurso de la lucha, y acercándose a la cabeza de Felix, le cerró los ojos y depositó una rosa de color negro en su boca.

—Cuando bajes al infierno, las almas de aquellos infelices a los que condenaste te reconocerán y se encargarán de torturarte durante toda la eternidad.

Y dicho esto, rebanó la cabeza con la katana.

.

.

.

_**Q**_uedarme sin casa se había convertido en el menor de mis problemas.

Edward había tenido que quemar el apartamento para librarnos de los restos de Felix. De todo, menos de la cabeza, que permanecía en una bolsa de cuero negro. Edward tenía planes para ella.

Mientras pensábamos que íbamos a hacer, Edward tenía que curarse las heridas y habíamos entrado en su apartamento, blanco y luminoso, nada acorde con su faceta de cazavampiros. En realidad, nada de Edward reflejaba nada de su siniestro alter ego.

Pensaba que la peligrosa en aquella relación era yo.

En aquel instante, Edward estaba tumbado en un sofá de cuero blanco, esperando que se curasen sus heridas. Mientras, yo curioseaba cada rincón de la casa. Estaba lleno de rosas rojas, como si hubiese averiguado que vendría.

En la estantería había un libro que destacaba sobre los demás. Lo cogí y le eché una hojeada.

Sonreí irónica al leer el titulo.

—La _Ilíada_. —Suspiré. —He tenido a mi vista todas las evidencias, y no las he sabido interpretar. Me estaba acostando con el enemigo y yo sin saberlo.

Edward me dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

—Sigo pensando que los vampiros os distraéis demasiado y más en la intimidad. —Luego me miró seriamente. —Y nunca he sido tu enemigo, Bella. No me gustaría que acabásemos así. Es más, no tengo intención ninguna que esto se acabe. Tendrás que decir que no me amas para echarme de tu lado.

No sabía si sonreírle o estrangularle.

—Has matado a los de mi especie—le reproché.

Éste negó con la cabeza.

—Los vampiros tenéis capacidad de raciocinio y eso os hace distinguir el bien del mal. Tú has elegido un camino que no hace más daño de lo necesario a los humanos. No los matas ni juegas con ellos como si fueses una diosa. Sencillamente, te alimentas y les dejas vivir. Todos los vampiros a los que yo he matado, no. Y los humanos no tienen a nadie que los defienda que no sea yo.

Suspiré.

—Hubo un tiempo que maté humanos, Edward. Sólo por alimentarme y mataba a los que yo creí que se lo merecían. Eso me convierte en una especie de diosa menor. Luego, empecé a pensar que no era la solución y adopté esa. Pero estoy tan contaminada con sangre de humanos como lo haría cualquiera de la guardia de los Vulturis.

Sus ojos brillaron tiernamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Tu capacidad de redención es lo que te ha distinguido, Bella. Todos tenemos claros y oscuros—reflexionó antes de hablar. —Cuando empecé con todo esto, no distinguía a los vampiros y los mataba a todos los que se cruzaban en mi camino. Hasta que un día me crucé con el vampiro menos adecuado, y después de propinarme la mayor paliza jamás recibida, me perdonó la vida a condición que me uniese a su grupo. Se llama Carlisle Cullen y es uno de los creadores de los _Stregoni Benefici_, un grupo de vampiros que han decidido tomar el mismo camino que tú, y ayudan a los humanos a defenderse de los vampiros. También ayudan a los vampiros a ver las cosas de forma distinta e indicarles otras opciones. Y por supuesto, ayudarles con sus poderes en caso de tenerlos.

Edward me estaba abriendo las puertas a un mundo nuevo. Un mundo que jamás me hubiese podido imaginar que pudiese haber más allá de la noche.

Me acarició la mejilla con ternura.

—Eleazar, uno de los socios de Carlisle, se encarga de los vampiros con poderes y ayuda a canalizarlos. Te aseguro que funciona. Mi hermana vampira, Alice, es el mejor ejemplo de ello.

— ¿Qué es lo que Alice puede hacer?

Me miró significativamente con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Ella te vio entrando en _The Golden Dawn_ cuando empecé mi primer día como pianista—me confesó. —Me dijo que me enamoraría de ti y te convertirías en mi compañera. No quise creerla. Llevaba mi penitencia como una cruz en mis espaldas durante más de un siglo, e involucrar a alguien más en mi existencia, sería egoísta y muy peligroso. Pero cuando entraste por esa puerta te convertiste para mí en un destello en la oscuridad. No rechacé la propuesta de Aro por ti, quiero que te lo metas en la cabeza. Si no por lo que aquello significaba. Aro sabía perfectamente que yo nunca aceptaría y usarte a ti, sólo me dañaría. Conoce muy bien mis puntos débiles.

Me hubiera gustado creerlo, pero había tantos secretos que había que desvelar y no sabía si me gustaría lo que me encontrase tras la cortina.

Reflexioné sus palabras y me sorprendió lo de un siglo.

— ¿Un siglo?—Repetí mi duda interna en voz alta.

Edward se rió entre dientes.

—Nací en el año 1900 y Aro mató a mis padres en 1918, quemando mi casa, para que me uniese a su aquelarre.

Aquello me hizo pensar si mi padre realmente se suicidó y si Aro había sido capaz de cometer un crimen sólo para tenerme en su aquelarre. Ahora que me había intentado matar para atrapar a Edward, todo era posible. Aunque había algo que no encajaba en la historia de Edward.

¿1918?

—Tú no eres…

— ¿Un vampiro?—Me cortó. —No, aún no lo soy. Aro intercambió mi sangre por la suya, pero, me dio por muerto antes de completar el tercer rito. He adquirido muchas de las características de los vampiros, como la inmortalidad, la fuerza y la juventud, pero con cada vez menos vestigios de humano.

Hice un gesto de dolor al recordarlo.

—Supongo que es una suerte que no tuvieses que pasar por la fase del clavarte en tierra con una estaca. Duele mucho. —Me puse la mano en el corazón.

Delicadamente, Edward atrapó mi mano con la suya y acarició la piel de mi muñeca con sus dedos.

—Ven conmigo a Forks—me dijo con decisión. —En el aquelarre de Carlisle estarás a salvo y tendrás una familia. Y podremos estar juntos.

Aún vacilaba. Estaba muy enfadada con él por haberme mantenido al margen de todo y no haber confiado en mí.

Al ver mis dudas reflejadas, resopló enfadado.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes que pensar, Bella? No tienes casa y Aro te estará buscando para matarnos. No me pienso quedar aquí esperando a que pase. Aún no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo.

Decidí cambiar de tema.

—Deberías estar en el hospital curándote las heridas—le reprendí.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Se me curará solas. He estado en situaciones cercanas a la muerte y he acabado saliendo.

Sí, posiblemente, pero si tenía que huir, tenía que curarse rápidamente.

Con decisión, cogí uno de los cuchillos y me corté la piel de la muñeca tiñendo mi piel blanca en escarlata. Le acerqué la muñeca sangrante a la boca y le ordené que bebiera.

—Prefiero odiarte vivo, a amarte muerto—declaré con pasión.

Una vez, terminó de beber, se limpió la boca y me miró intensamente.

Por sorpresa, me abrazó la cintura y me sentó entre sus piernas.

—Tú eres demasiado buena y generosa para odiarme. No lo haces. Al igual que yo.

Y antes de poder replicar, me besó violentamente envolviéndome entre sus brazos y acariciándome intensamente.

Tras una resistencia pasiva, acabé correspondiéndole con toda la pasión de noches anteriores.

Cuando me tumbó en el sofá, quitándome la camiseta, y posicionándose sobre mi cuerpo, me acarició.

—Ven conmigo. Salimos al amanecer.

.

.

.

—_**B**_ella, voy a salir por la puerta e irme—me confirmó rotundo. —Te esperaré el tiempo justo que arranque el coche. Después, no miraré hacia atrás para saber si me has seguido.

Corrí reticente la cortina, temerosa que el sol empezase a quemar mi piel y cayese fulminada en el acto.

Miré a Edward con terror, pero su rostro dibujaba un gesto de impaciencia.

—Aro estará vigilante por la noche. Si salimos ahora, ganaremos ventaja sobre él.

Mis miedos me seguían manteniendo estática en el sitio.

—Si Aro no me mata, lo hará el sol.

Suspiró pesadamente.

—Esto necesita una prueba de fe. —Se puso su abrigo de cuero negro y abrió la puerta. —Ya sabes la condición que te he impuesto.

Y salió por la puerta.

Ante la angustia de imaginarme mi vida sin Edward y recordando la hora tan oscura de anoche, cuando creí que no le volvería a ver, respiré profundamente, y decidiendo arriesgar todo lo que fuese, me puse mi abrigo y salí por la puerta, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos para alcanzarle.

Edward se encontraba sentado en el capo de su Aston Martin plateado, con sus estúpidas gafas de sol y una sonrisa feliz.

En una esquina del portal había un paquete preparado para ser recogido urgentemente.

Me preparé para salir del portal y, cuando el sol dio de pleno en mi piel…

…¡No pasó absolutamente nada!

Incluso, aquello me permitió disfrutar de Chicago de día. Era tan hermosa la visión de los rayos de sol impactando sobre la superficie del lago Michigan.

Edward bajó del coche y me atrajo hacia sus brazos, besándome con fuerza.

Después se rió de mi infantil entusiasmo por el sol.

— ¿Qué pensabas?—Se rió entre dientes. — ¿Qué ibas a brillar como un fosforito en un cartel de neón?

Le pegué un puñetazo en su brazo.

Galantemente, me llevó hasta su coche, y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Una vez, sentados, Edward empezó a poner el coche en marcha, saliendo rápidamente por la carretera.

—Aún no te he perdonado—le recordé. —Tienes tanto que explicarme.

Asintió.

—Tengo todos los días del mundo para hacerme merecedor de tu confianza. —Con la mano libre, posó su brazo sobre mis hombros. —Pero desde el crepúsculo hasta el amanecer, sólo te amaré.

Se rió como si se estuviese acordando de una broma, y sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número.

— ¿Servicio de correos? Verán, en el portal de mi casa, en la Road Avenue número seis, hay un paquete. ¿Serían tan amables de recogerlo y enviarlo al propietario del _The Golden Dawn_? Díganle que es un regalo de despedida de su buen amigo _The Black Rose_…

.

.

.

.

(1) La aurora dorada.

(2) Bebida alcohólica hecha a base de vodka, zumo de tomate y un poco de salsa de Jalisco.

(3)_ Ilíada_; Homero.


End file.
